


I’m Not Jealous

by marvelwlw



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Ororo Munroe's niece and you fall in love with Lauren Strucker but you get jealous of Wes.





	I’m Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> (E/C) = eye color

You watched as Lauren and Wes talked. Ever since Lauren arrived at the mutant underground the two of you became close. You had started to fall in love with her. You were going to try and tell her how you felt but then Wes showed up.

“Someone’s jealous.”

You jumped slightly, you turned around and sighed when you saw Lorna. “Don’t do that and I’m not jealous.” 

“Sure you’re not.” She smirked and sat down next to you. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?”

“I was but then he showed up.” You looked down at the floor. “Also what if she doesn’t feel the same way? Lorna I don’t think I could take it if she doesn’t feel the same way and never wants to talk to me again.”

Lorna wraps an arm around your shoulder, she pulls you into a side hug. “That won’t happen, (Y/N).”

“How can you be so sure?”

She gives you a knowing look. “I see how she looks at you when you’re not looking, it’s the same way you look at her. But you won’t ever know if you don’t take that chance.” She gives you a smile.

xxxxx

It has been a few days since you had that talk with Lorna, the words she said to you have been on your mind ever since. You haven’t talked to Lauren in those few days either but that was mainly because you’ve been keeping your distance. You didn’t want to but you just needed to get your thoughts together.

You were in your room sitting on your bed, you were looking at a picture you had of you and your aunt, Ororo. You smiled at the picture, you missed her so much. Every single day you tried to make her proud, you just hoped that she was.

There was a light knock on your door, you looked up and saw Lauren. “There you are.” She gave you a smile. She walks over to you and sits next to you. “I haven’t talked to you in a few days, is everything alright?”

“Yea, everything is fine.” You looked away from her, you hoped she wouldn’t figure out that you weren’t telling her something. Lauren gave you a look and you knew she knew you weren’t fully telling the truth. You sighed. “Okay, there’s something I’m not telling you…”

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” She placed a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded. You kept hearing what Lorna told you about taking that chance. It was now or never. “I’ve falling in love with you, Lauren.” You looked over at her after a few seconds to find her smiling at you.

“I know.”

“How did you… Lorna told you didn’t she?” You couldn’t believe she told Lauren about how you felt, you were going to have a talk with her.

You got up and were about to walk out of your room to find Lorna but Lauren grabbed your hand. She turned you around so that you were facing her. “I fell in love with you too.”

“R-really?” Your heart started beating faster, your cheeks started heating up.

“Really.” Lauren linked her fingers with yours. You felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. She looked at your lips then into your (E/C) eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

You bit your lip and nodded. “You don’t have to ask.” 

When you felt her lips on yours it was like time slowed down and it was just the two of you. Lauren wrapped her arms around your neck while you gently wrapped your arms around her waist. When you pulled away from the kiss you both had smiles on your faces.

“You know it’s kinda cute that you were jealous.” Lauren said after a while.

You felt your cheeks heat up again, you ran a hand through your hair. “I wasn’t jealous.”

“Whatever you say, (Y/N).” She chuckled and kissed your cheek.


End file.
